Cry
by moonbunny83
Summary: This is a songfic that tells of a development in the relationship between Darien and Serena -- about him starting to open up to her for the first time.


Hey, everybody. I decided to take a short break from my 'Past' Books.   
I've been itching to write this story and here it is. I'm sorry about   
the delay with Book 3: Betrayals of the Past. I hope this short story   
compensates for the delay.  
  
This story was inspired by a Mandy Moore song, "Cry" from her latest CD.   
I guess you can call this a songfic, which, in a way, it is. However,   
you will not find the lyrics anywhere in my story. I don't have the   
permission to add them in. You really don't need them since my entire   
story is based on the song. Of course, as with any other songfics, I   
added in some ideas of my own.  
  
This story solely revolves around Serena and Darien. You won't find   
the Inner Scouts anywhere. They're mentioned, but don't make any   
appearance.   
  
Now on with the story! Hope you like it. Oh! The rating is PG for   
drama.  
  
CRY   
By: Moonbunny83  
7/9/01 - 7/10/01  
E-mail: moonbunny83@hotmail.com  
Sailor Moon created by:   
Naoko Takeuchi  
  
The song "Cry" is produced by James Renald and Peter Mokran  
© 2001 EMI BLACKWOOD (CANADA) MUSIC LTD. AND AUDIO SPUNK  
  
  
Serena Tsukino released a deep sigh as she gazed at the snoozing   
Darien Shields. She couldn't believe that a sophisticated college guy   
like him would actually be interested in some plain junior high girl   
like her. This is where she was mistaken, however. To Darien, she   
was anything, but plain. She is always so full of life, so energetic,   
so lively, so spontaneous -- though spontaneity was probably not   
always good for Sailor Moon. That characteristic may well get her in   
a tight corner, trapped. But, he loves her anyway; though she doesn't   
know it, yet.   
  
She nestled herself closer in the sofa as she continued   
watching the oblivious Darien. They were in his apartment having   
another one of their study sessions in an effort to help her pull   
her grades up before the ending period. Unfortunately, it would seem   
that Darien hasn't been getting enough sleep lately. She was aware   
that Darien has been trying to juggle his work, college, and her.   
Like that wasn't bad enough, his professors assigned research papers   
to be done by the end of the week. She was sure that it was all a   
conspiracy among the instructors, but she has no way to prove it.  
  
Serena grasped her pencil and made an attempt to solve the   
problems in front of her. All she saw were hazy figures and she   
realized that she was also tired. She shook her head clear of the   
sleeping bugs and once again glanced at Darien. He looked so cute   
and free of troubles with his dark bangs draping across his eyes and   
forehead. There is such a strong aura around him that one would   
think him to be made of steel -- cold and unreachable. But she knew   
better now that she was able to see the man behind the hard exterior.   
She smiled contentedly as she remembered that fateful late afternoon   
when she was first given a glimpse of a very vulnerable Darien Shields.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
SERENA'S VIEW  
  
Ugh. Again. I did it again. As much as I had tried to be   
on time, I was late. Again. Raye is going to skin my hide this   
time. She threatened to do so and I have no doubts that she was   
only kidding.   
  
I ran as fast as I could down the seemingly long street.   
This was one of those cases that I was glad I was Sailor Moon.   
Fighting off youmas sure is a great way to keep in shape. I looked   
up at the darken sky and frowned. It looks like it was going to   
pour bullets any minute. I better be safe and sound -- and   
dry -- inside the temple before the clouds start gushing loads of   
water.  
  
I decided to take a short cut across the park. I swerved   
myself to the left and ran towards the grass-filled commons. After   
covering several feet I abruptly stopped at the unfolding scene in   
front of me. I took a few seconds to catch my breath as I realized   
who it was. I'd know him anywhere. Besides that unmistakably dark   
hair of his, his presence practically radiates with coldness.   
I shivered and wrapped my arms around me in an attempt to warm   
myself. I silently stood there, watched him grasp his head in what   
appeared to be pain. I felt guilty for spying on him like this even   
is he is a jerk. I was about to leave when I suddenly saw him wipe   
his face as if to rid himself of aggravating tears. I stopped and   
gave him a scrutinizing look.   
  
He can't possibly be crying. Guys like him don't cry. Guys   
like him don't show any emotion. He's so cold that his tears would   
freeze if he did cry. I bet Luna that he thinks crying is a show   
of weakness.   
  
I quietly approached him to get a better look, making sure he   
doesn't hear my steps. I gasped at what I saw. Tears ran down his   
haggard face unchecked. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what   
to do. Should I try to comfort him? Ask him what was wrong? Ask   
him what had made him cry? He'd probably think me a pest if I try   
to. But he looks so forlorn. I can't stand seeing him like this.   
I don't care if he yelled at me, but I've made my decision.  
  
Straightening my shoulders, I headed toward him, no longer   
caring if he heard me or not. I halted once again when he abruptly   
turned and started walking away. My shoulders fell as I stood there   
once more. I felt so affected, I was speechless. It's not like I've   
never seen men cry. My own father had shed a tear or two in my   
lifetime. But with Darien, it seems so different.   
  
Then and there, I felt something. I didn't know what it was,   
but there was one thing I was sure of. I was changed.   
  
DARIEN'S VIEW  
  
I stared at the dark, gray sky bitterly and scoffed. It   
perfectly complimented my mood at the moment. My face was void of   
all emotions as I once again recalled that hideous car accident when   
I was only a little boy. I couldn't remember a single thing. I   
have amnesia, the doctors said. My parents died in the crash, the   
doctors said. I have to live in an orphanage, the doctors said.   
I clutched my head between my fisted hands in agony. I could still   
hear their mocking voices. They didn't care about me. All they   
were concerned of was to get rid of me as quickly as possible. I   
took a staggering breath and slowly lowered my hands to my side.   
  
I can't remember their faces. I can't even remember if they   
had loved me. They must have loved me. I don't think I could bear   
it if they didn't . . . I've never known love -- to love or be loved.   
  
I angrily swiped at the tears that had dared make their presence   
known. I hadn't even realized I was crying until a solitary tear   
crept down my chin and onto my neck. I have never before cried ever   
since my parents died and it surprised me that I did so now. I had   
always believed that crying is a show of weakness. I sure felt like   
a weakling at the moment. Disgusted with myself, I abruptly turned   
my back on the dark, gray sky and decided to head back to my lonely   
apartment. It was bound to rain soon and as upset as I am, it is not   
my intention to become soaked to the skin.   
  
THE FOLLOWING DAY  
  
The bells rang as a familiar meatball-headed teenager made her   
way inside the arcade. Her long ponytails trailed lazily behind her.   
Plopping herself down on one of the booths, she called to Andrew.  
  
"Andrew!!" Serena yelled across the customer-filled room.   
Upon hearing her ungracious holler, Andrew grinned and slowly   
advanced toward her.  
  
"What's up Serena?" he inquired, that silly grin still on   
his face.  
  
Seeing the expression, she quickly hung her head and apologized   
in a sheepish voice. "Sorry I bellowed at you like that . . ."  
  
Andrew removed his apron and sat across from her. "Don't   
worry about it Serena.," he assured her. "It was beginning to get   
a little too quiet in here anyway. I should thank you, if anything.   
You always seem to liven things up."  
  
Serena blushed and cleared her throat. "Well, I only wanted   
to say hi."  
  
"All right."  
  
"So . . .," she trailed off then greeted in a cheerful   
tone, "Hi!!"  
  
Andrew laughed and responded, "Hi, Serena." After calming   
himself down, he continued. "So . . . How come you're all by   
yourself today? Where are those four girls and that cat I always   
see you with?"  
  
"Oh! You mean Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Luna?"  
  
"Yep. Who else?"  
  
"Well, Raye is busy meditating, Amy is studying as always, and   
last I checked, Lita and Mina went to the mall guy shopping."  
  
"Guy . . . What?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um . . .," Serena stuttered. "It's a girl thing. You   
wouldn't be interested at all!" She looked at him awkwardly.  
  
"What about the cat?" he asked, deciding to forget and   
ignore what girls seem to like doing these days.  
  
Serena sighed in relief and answered, "Luna? Who knows? I   
never know what that fur ball does when she's not chewing my head   
off. She's probably with Artemis."  
  
"Artemis . . . He's another cat, right?"  
  
"Yeah. He's Mina's." Andrew suddenly had a weird look on   
his face and actually let out what sounded to be a snort. "Andrew,   
are you okay?" she asked, worried that he's finally gone bonkers.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just imagining cats on dates." He   
chuckled. "Silly, huh?"  
  
"Not really. Luna and Artemis had gone on dates before." She   
stopped for a second then added, "Of course, they would never admit   
it even if you torture them."  
  
Andrew stared at her, stunned. "They what?!" he asked   
incredulously.  
  
Serena suddenly got the feeling that he thought her a lunatic.   
"Um . . . Nothing! Never mind. Forget what I said!" she quickly   
responded.  
  
He gave her a funny look and shook his head disbelievingly.   
He stood up and tied back his apron around his waist. "Did you   
want anything?"  
  
"Just a chocolate milkshake, please," she ordered, all the   
while smiling.  
  
Andrew smiled back. "One chocolate milkshake coming up!" He   
gave an exaggerated bow and left to retrieve her drink.  
  
Serena quietly waited as she started thinking about what   
happened yesterday afternoon. She still couldn't believe it and   
she saw everything with her own eyes. She sighed, so lost in her   
thoughts that she didn't hear the bell announce someone's arrival.   
  
Darien grudgingly dragged himself inside the arcade. He   
looked up and saw Andrew busy making what appeared to be chocolate   
milkshake. He went straight to his blond best friend and said in a   
flat voice, "Give me the usual." With that said, he sat on one of   
the stools in an annoyed manner.  
  
Andrew, shocked at his unusually rude behavior, -- to him   
anyways -- placed Serena's milkshake on the counter and stared at   
Darien. When Darien didn't say anything, he threw up his hands in   
frustration. "All right, Darien. What is the matter with you?"  
  
"What do you mean, Andrew?"  
  
"I mean that you ruder than usual."  
  
"Thanks, bud," he replied sarcastically. "I could always   
count on you to cheer me up."  
  
Andrew only grinned. "Nah," he objected. "That's Serena's   
department and here she comes now." He looked over Darien's   
shoulders and waited. Darien turned around and sure enough, an   
impatient looking blonde was making her way towards them.  
  
Serena came up and addressed Andrew in a teasing voice, "Can   
I have my milkshake now, Andrew?"  
  
"What? Oh." Andrew looked at her apologetically and handed   
over the forgotten shake. "Sorry about that, Serena."  
  
"Forget about it. I was feeling lonely over there by myself   
anyway." She seated herself down, took a sip from her milkshake,   
and gave her attention to the silent man sitting next to her. "Hi,   
Darien." Darien only grunted in response. Serena, pretending she   
knew nothing, asked Andrew, "What's eating him?" Andrew shrugged   
his shoulders and gave Darien his 'usual' -- a cup of coffee.  
  
"I was hoping you could get it out of him," Andrew replied.   
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but there are other customers   
waiting for me. Talk to both of you later." With that, he left   
Darien and Serena alone.  
  
SERENA'S VIEW  
  
Now what? Should I tell him I saw him cry yesterday? Maybe   
I shouldn't. After all, I'd probably only embarrass him. I should   
say something, but what? It's obvious I would have to be the one   
to break the ice. Well, here goes nothing.   
  
"Nice weather we're having, huh?" I cringed. Dumb, Serena,   
really dumb. That's the way to start a conversation! Like that   
hasn't been used before.   
  
Darien looked at me in disbelief. "Nice weather?" he repeated.   
"It rained nonstop yesterday afternoon and the roads are practically   
flooded."  
  
"Well, the rain stopped finally and that makes it a nice   
weather compared to yesterday," I defended myself. "And besides,   
the roads aren't flooded at all. Just some puddles here and there."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
That went well. He's ignoring me again. Now what? Ugh.   
I've already asked myself that question. And so far, I don't know   
the answer.   
  
I took a deep breath and finally decided to go straight to   
the topic. "Darien, is anything the matter?" Darien once again   
looked at me. I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes --   
something like emotion. Exactly what specifically, I couldn't tell.   
It disappeared as quickly as it had come. Maybe I was wrong about   
him being cold. Maybe . . . Just maybe, he actually has feelings   
like other normal people.   
  
"Don't worry about me Meatball Head. It's nothing I can't   
deal with by myself." He stood up and said, "I appreciate your   
concern, but I'll be fine. See ya later, Serena." He affectionately   
tousled my locks and left.  
  
I watched him leave the arcade with his shoulders sagging. It   
was so unlike him. He usually struts like a peacock, but not anymore.   
Not only that. He actually didn't make any snide remarks other than   
that horrid nickname. And he only used it once. He actually acted   
nicely to me, too. I suppose stranger things have happened.   
  
I finished my milkshake and made myself a promise. I will   
find out what was bothering him. When I saw him crying, something   
changed inside me. I don't know what, but I am determined to find   
out. I have to. It feels like everything depended on me. And I   
will find out.  
  
DARIEN'S VIEW  
  
I took a swallow of my coffee as soon as Andrew left. I was   
well aware of the blonde sitting next to me, but I decided to ignore   
her. I didn't know what to say so I centered all my attention to   
the dark cup of coffee I held in my hand.  
  
"Nice weather we're having, huh?" I heard her remark.  
  
I looked at her and thought maybe she has gone nuts. It   
rained so hard yesterday and didn't stop until early this morning.   
It was almost flooded outside as well. Well, to me anyways. I   
mentioned this to her and winced when her face fell as she tried to   
defend herself. I knew she was trying to make me feel better, and   
I hated myself for hurting her. I couldn't seem to say anything   
nice to her no matter how hard I tried and thus I ignored her again.   
She turned silent for about a minute which I knew was a hard feat   
for her. Then, all too soon, the bomb was dropped.  
  
"Darien, is anything the matter?"  
  
I stared at her, at those cerulean orbs of hers that seem to   
hold concern for me. I slowly felt my walls begin to crumble.   
Almost.  
  
I stood up at the same time telling her I was fine -- that   
she has nothing to worry herself about. As an afterthought, I   
lightly mussed her hair with one hand. Appalled at what I had done,   
I left, feeling even more miserable than before.  
  
LATE IN SEPTEMBER  
  
Serena slowly walked home, giving the dark, gray sky a look   
of disbelief. 'I don't believe it. It looks like it's going to   
rain hard again. Just like that day when Darien . . .,' her thoughts   
trailed off. "I still can't get over it . . . Seeing him cry . . ."   
she pondered out loud. She rolled her stiff shoulders and stretched   
her arms out. She has just finished training with the other girls   
and she felt exhausted to the bone. Rolling her neck from side to   
side, she stopped halfway. She thought she saw someone heading   
towards the park -- someone who looked amazingly like Darien.   
'It's about to rain . . . Why would he-." She halted her musings   
and right away knew that something was wrong. She's seen this   
before. Frowning, she quickly ran after Darien.  
  
Making her way to the park, Serena saw Darien kneeling on   
the soft ground, clutching the grass, his shoulders shaking   
uncontrollably.   
  
"Darien . . .," she murmured, slowing down her pace. As if   
hearing her, Darien looked up. She held in a gasp when she saw   
his tears brutally make their way down. She knelt down in front of   
him and carefully took him in her arms. He sobbed like a child,   
burying his face in the crook of her neck. She felt his tears on her   
skin and became aware of her own, streaming down her face. Serena   
held him like that, waiting for him to get his composure back. And   
he did, after a while.   
  
Darien moved out of her embrace and apologized in a cracked,   
hoarse voice, his head bowed down. "Serena . . . I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?" she scowled. "What for? Darien, look at me,   
please." When he did, his eyes still blurred in tears, she continued   
in a softer tone. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You of all   
people deserved to have a good cry -- to finally release everything."   
She held his face between her hands and looked at him intently.   
"Won't you tell me what's wrong?" she whispered.  
  
Darien stared back and saw genuine concern shining from her   
eyes. He finds it difficult to believe that she actually cared.   
He can trust her with her feelings, he decided. "I . . . I just   
feel so alone all the time." His voice broke.  
  
Serena gave him a bright smile and contradicted, "You are not   
alone, Darien. You have me, Andrew, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Luna,   
Artemis, and a whole lot of other people."  
  
"Really?" he voiced hopefully.  
  
"Really."  
  
"But do they love me . . ."  
  
"Aah . . . Darien, we all love you."  
  
Darien beamed. "Thanks, Serena. I needed that."  
  
Serena gave him a friendly peck on the cheek, surprising   
both   
Darien and herself. "Glad to be of help." She stood up and pulled   
him with her. It was then that she realized that they were soaked   
to the skin. "Well, what do you know?" she giggled. "It's raining."  
  
Darien laughed along. "Yeah . . . I guess we've been too   
preoccupied to notice." He took her hand in his and together,   
they left the park and the dark gray sky, their laughter overwhelming   
the sound of the pounding rain.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
SERENA'S VIEW  
  
I'll always remember that late afternoon. Catching a glimpse   
of the real Darien really changed me. He still keeps his feelings   
hidden deep inside him in places no one would find. When I saw him   
cry, I realized then that forever was in his eyes. He believed that   
he'd be alone forever. I shook my head slowly.   
  
Looking at him now, his face unmasked, he looked so happy.   
Someday, he'll open up to me. I just know it. Until then, I'll   
hold him and try to make everything go away -- to make his   
everything all right.   
  
END  
  
  
  
That was short . . . Sorry about that. So, how was it? Send any   
comments (good or bad) to me. There might be a sequel to this. I   
haven't yet decided. Until next time.   
  
*^_^* Moonbunny83 


End file.
